


Rocky Road

by butterdreams



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterdreams/pseuds/butterdreams
Summary: Caleb comes home late from work to find his husband awake waiting for him.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Rocky Road

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what kind of an AU this is set in, but it's some variation of no-realm AU where Danny and Caleb are married. It's just a little drabble I wrote for a friend and decided to share!

With a job like his, you get a lot of nights like these. Late, dark, quiet. Heavy boots leave thuds behind as they drop one after the other on the wooden porch, and he does his best to be careful and quiet with the door in case his husband is asleep. He usually isn’t. He’s not sure if Danny _can’t_ sleep or chooses not to because he wants to see Caleb when he gets home, but he likes to be safe just in case tonight is the night his junebug knocks out before he gets back.

Rain patters against the roof, a gentle muffle of the sound sinking in through the walls and filling all the quiet gaps in the house. That doesn’t change the speed at which Caleb brings himself inside, though. He cares very little if at all about getting soaked from hat to toe. Just as he does any other night, he locks the front door behind himself, does a little shuffle on the rug, and uses his feet to push out of his boots rather than neatly and properly using his hands. He hangs his hat up, too while he drips there at the door for a few moments to avoid tracking it around too badly.

Caleb goes right from door to bathroom; he doesn’t go to the bedroom yet because he doesn’t want to make mess or (potentially) wake his husband until he’ll be getting in bed. His clothes are slowly discarded and dropped to the floor in a pile that he’ll purposefully ‘forget’ about until morning comes. While he’s in the shower letting cool water soothe his sore muscles, he can hear the rain start to come down heavier, laying a fog down in his mind that begs him to crawl into the covers. Soon enough, soon enough. He has to wash down all the evidence of struggle and violence from his day, has to let the blood, dirt, and sweat rinse right down the drain before he can get out and lazily dry off.

It’s when he slips into their bedroom that he discovers Danny awake, just as predicted. Even so, he slowly cracked the door open to check before he decided if he should keep being quiet or drop the act. It’s relieving to know he doesn’t have to keep tip-toeing around the place, but he worries that his darling doesn’t sleep enough. Warm brown eyes that follow him across the room from their shared bed make his heart do funny little flips from the safety of his rib cage.

“You ought to be asleep.”

“You ought to be putting your lips on mine.”

A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. A chuckle rumbles up from his throat. Caleb knows he has eyes on him while he turns to the dresser to get night clothes, he knows what Danny would like to do to him, where he’d like to put his hands. That can wait. He has to be patient. A wolf whistle that springs into the air reminds Caleb of all the virtues his husband lacks.

“Whore.”

“Your whore.”

Caleb doesn’t put much on to sleep in, but he knows that underwear is probably still more than Danny would like to have on him. But now knowing his husband is awake, he has other stops before he gets to the bed and he’d rather not be stark naked for some of those tasks. He makes a turn for the door and barely gets a hold on the handle before he hears Danny sitting up halfway on his elbow.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Caleb looks over his shoulder to see brows raised at him. His husband has been waiting for him for hours, he knows that, he knew Danny wouldn’t be interested in holding out any longer… But he’s gonna have to.

“Just ‘nother minute and I’ll be here to stay; promise I haven’t forgot ‘bout you.” He watches the expression on his lover’s face shift before accepting the response and laying back down.

“Better be quick,” he mumbles. Caleb nods; he can abide by that. He goes off into the hall now, tired limbs slugging calmly through their house with plans to spoil his husband for keeping up after him until he was done with work. On the way he stops at the hall closet to snag an extra blanket to be tossed into the dryer. While it tumbles away getting nice and warm, he’ll head for the kitchen.

In 1929, rocky road ice cream was invented by William Dreyer and marketed as a necessary comfort during the Great Depression. Tonight it’s his husband’s favorite flavor and he’s taking his time to scoop a generous amount into a bowl while the wind’s fussing grows louder. For a second he considers cutting up some fruit, strawberries or something, but then he laughs to himself and remembers who the hell he married. Whipped cream is shaken and sprayed on top instead (and a little in his mouth, because he can).

Before he heads back with gifts, he goes around the house making sure lights and things are turned off. Most are, but there’s a couple stray ones left behind forgotten that he makes sure to snag before going by the laundry room. He knows the amount of attention Danny is starved for, and whenever possible, he tries to give enough affection to go beyond satisfied. God forbid he ever forget how much Caleb loves him.

He peeks in again and finds his husband already looking at the door, looking through the crack at his eyes. Caleb’s very rarely able to sneak up on Danny, so he isn’t surprised, but that doesn’t stop him from continuing to try. He’ll manage it one of these days.

For now, though, he pushes the door the rest of the way open with his foot. Seeing the bowl, Danny is suddenly a whole lot more interested than he was a second ago and sits up fully. Grabby hands are inevitable, but these ones whip out _fast_ —Might be a new record.

“What’s this?”

“Offerin’.”

The bowl is passed on and Danny breaks into a grin when he sees what’s inside. It gets better from there, though, because Caleb sweeps that blanket up and lets it drift down over the bed and his husband. Nice and toasty, at least for a few minutes.

“Mmh.” He doesn’t respond with words right away. He’s having himself a couple of bites before he says anything, and when he does, it’s through a mouthful of ice cream.

“Off-ring ‘cepted.” Pat-pat-pat. Danny taps the spot next to him on the bed, encouraging Caleb to join him there. He doesn’t need to be told twice; he’s been dying for hours just to lay down here with his husband. Only he doesn’t lay down where he was told, because he has something else in mind. He’s been gone long enough for his heart to pump yearning through every vein and although they’ve been separated for much larger periods of time, Caleb is much too used to getting home sooner, being around Danny for longer.

He crawls onto the bed and leans in to press a series of kisses against his husband’s lips. Caleb steals an uncountable amount before he drops down and lays his head cozy in his husband’s lap. Better than a pillow, undeniably. He doesn’t care if Danny wants to use his thighs as a table for his treat because he’s already putting his arms around his waist and squeezing. He hears chuckling above him, but he’s already closed his eyes and snuggled in. He’s gonna be here a minute, savoring the moment.

And oh what a good decision it turned out to be to stick to his guns, because after Danny finished his ice cream and set it aside on the night stand, his hands found a new project to occupy them. His fingers gently thread themselves into Caleb’s hair, combing through the damp strands in slow, repeated motions. He’d work down from the top of his head down through the ends and come right back up. After a few times, though, he started to focus on the head, shaking and scratching his fingers through and massaging while he did it.

Caleb, of course, was like a stick of butter. A chocolate chip cookie out of the oven. A popsicle in the summer heat of Texas. Melted. He was melted into the bed and against his husband, content to remain there for the rest of his days. It slowly became harder and harder to keep awake; he felt himself dozing, his thoughts getting fuzzy, and he didn’t try to fight it. It was late, he didn’t have anything to do tomorrow, and he was more than willing to nod off right here under Danny’s kind hands.

At some point, half-asleep, he’d move into the covers and cuddle up close enough to lay his head on his husband’s chest. He hears Danny using a soft voice to speak to him, but the words don’t really register. He’s mostly focused on the tone and the sound of it than the meaning. That and the way his chest gently rises and falls, each breath cradling his head, accompanied by the faint sound of Danny’s heart thrumming.

If you asked him, he’d call it heaven. Every day he got to wake up married to this man was heaven. He’d been guided to sleep with loving hands and woken up by tender kisses more times than he could count. More times than he was worth; just once was more than he felt he deserved, so he did his best to make up for it every day that he was lucky enough to wake up beside him.


End file.
